Martial Artist
Martial artist: Martial Artists are the elite of their kind, who have taken the martial arts to incredible levels. Where as most races have a basic understanding of ki from birth, humans have to work to grasp even the smallest understanding of it. However, those are do are known to be just as strong as the strongest warriors from races born with the most intricate knowledge of the arts, as such these humans are renowned for their mastery of ki and special martial arts schools and many are sought out to be taught from. Furthermore, humans are the most populous race in the universe; having been one of the first races to develop intergalatic travels their number spread across the universe. It is rare to find a world not inhabited by humans. Even stranger is the fact that some planets, such as Bayushi, were already populated by humans generations before anyone from Earth stepped foot on it. Perhaps there is something special about what caused the evolution of humans which causes it to reproduce itself so often elsewhere? Average Height: 5'10" Average Weight: 180 pounds Life Span: 60-80 years Interesting Traits: Especially resilient Example: Krillen ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Statistics (22 additional points, max of 8 in 1 stat) Int 12 Mnt 12 Str 6 Dex 6 Stm 12 Spd 6 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Martial Artists gain 5 points to divide amongst their stats every level up and an automatic +1 to all stats every level up. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- HP: 10*STM+15*level KI: 13*MNT+25*level LP: 5*STM HP Mod Increase at: 4, 8, 12, etc. Ki Mod Increase at: 6, 12, 18, etc. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Pick two powers at level 1. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Features )=- (Ment) Martial Artists regenerate level*5 Ki on each of their actions. (Ment) If a Martial Artist fires a Discharge (or any improved version of it) for half or less of the Ki he normally could have paid, he does not have to pay any Ki at all. (Phys) Martial Artist Aura This is a special ability that can be used to pay for the HP damage of any attack with Ki, or used to pay HP for the Martial Artist's Ki costs. Used as a defensive aura, Martial Artists can spend 1 ki to block out 1 damage of any attack. Shield piercing is able to be blocked with this aura, but Unpreventable attacks are not. There is no limit to the amount of Ki that can be spent. This aura is considered reflexive, and this Aura can be used multiple times against Combo attacks, unlike other auras/shields. This aura can also be used to allow the Martial Artist to pay for Ki costs of powers using their HP. However, HP can not be used to fuel the MA aura. This also does not mean Martial Artists can swap HP into their Ki whenever they wish. (Ment) Martial Artists start with a school of their choice at level 1, and gain another school for free at levels 5, 10, 15, and 20. If they do not have the INT to learn another school, the Martial Artist doesn't gain the school until their INT is high enough. Martial Artists can not know more than one school for every 8 INT they have. (Ment) Truly experienced Martial Artists are renowned for being masters of their arts. At level 10, a Martial Artist can create a school of his own. Rules for Martial Artist schools are in Chapter 5, in the Player Trained Schools section. Martial Artists may teach their school to one player. The training takes 4 Neo Weeks, and during this time neither player is allowed to fight. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Powers )=- (Ment) Trained At level one a Martial Artists can automatically choose one of the powers granted to them by their first level school, and they are considered to be three levels higher than they actually are for that power's purposes. Martial Artists may only choose from a power on the school list for this Trained ability - if a power is gained of a higher level than the school gives because the MA already had it, they can't choose that power. The School's invent can be chosen for Trained. Some powers such a Block do not factor level in their use, and picking Trained with them has no effect. (Ment) Supreme Shield This power can not be picked until level 5. The Martial Artist can use his Aura to block one Unpreventable attack per round, at the cost of 1 ki per 1 damage. There is no limit to the amount of Ki that can be spent. This ability counts as a reflexive shield, like his normal Aura, but the power Supress Ki does not affect this shield.